


Freshly Laid

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Egg Laying, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: (Just quick ReverseAU smut)HK800 gets some new components to fulfill a fantasy of his partner's.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	Freshly Laid

**Author's Note:**

> **** special note!!!
> 
> Connor can be read as either cis or trans!!! Its left fairly ambiguous, and really only the term "hole" is used

“You know… I can see your porn history.”   
  
Connor spit out the sip of orange juice in his mouth, bits of pulp dribbling down his chin before he could wipe it away.   
  
“When I am connected to your home internet network, I can’t help but get a report about suspicious activity.”   
  
His human partner, his lover, just stares at him with a blank expression.

“I was wondering why you find oviposition so appealing sexually?”   
  
“Uhhhhhhh-” Connor stalled, cheeks inflamed in an embarrassed peachy tone. “It’s not really something I’ve been able to really explore  _ physically _ , but since about college it’s just… something I gravitate toward when I’m having trouble getting off.”

“I see,” Hank said, soft with intrigue. “You know there are toys for that kind of fantasy.”

“Tch, yeah I know. They’re all too pricey. Besides, it’s not the same if you’re doing it to yourself, ya know?”

Hank raised an eyebrow, analyzing more closely. “You’re lying.”   
  
“Wh-what?”   
  
“Is it because you are ashamed of your interest in the matter? It’s not entirely uncommon, Connor.”

Rubbing his face, Connor sighed. “Yeah, I know. Still doesn’t make me feel less weird about it.”

What he didn’t know, was that Hank had a plan.

A week or so passed, the conversation nearly completely forgotten by Connor, but Hank had created a plan to fulfil a wish that perhaps the young cop wouldn’t even think was possible. He ordered a few new parts, and some custom-ordered toys online, and was able to sneakily hide them from Connor so as not to ruin the surprise. 

Nearly a month later, he had almost lost track of it too, though. A difficult case kept them at work more and more, and even when the arrest had been made it hardly felt like a success. Connor was too exhausted for any sort of celebration at work, but when Hank teased him with the promise of a ‘good time’ that evening, he perked up a little and drove them home as quickly as the law allowed him. With so little time to themselves lately, Connor’s need seemed to outweigh his exhaustion.

When they walked into the apartment, Hank flicked on the hall light, and told Connor to undress and get comfortable on the bed. Meanwhile, he sneaked into the bathroom with his box of goodies to prepare. There was a modification to his genital package that needed installing, as well as an extra cavity to fit the rubbery, silicon eggs into until he initiated a certain protocol. They were larger than chicken eggs, but not so large that they wouldn’t fit into Connor’s hole. 

He took off his own uniform as he walked into the dark bedroom. Connor laid buck-nude across the bed, his face smushed into one of the pillows. When he heard the zipper of Hank’s jeans, he rolled over and sat up, smiling softly. 

“Want me to put on some music?”

“Whatever you want, sugar,” Hank replied in his deep, velvety voice.

With a smirk, Connor grabbed his phone from the nightstand, and puts on some mellow, but rhythmic beats. It’s what he usually goes for when they make love, but it feels all the more appropriate with just how primal the drums sound.

Hank climbed onto the sheets beside him, pushing Connor down into a soft kiss that quickly becomes more… everything. It’s frantic, and needy; soft little moans are littered in between shaky breaths. Connor’s hands are everywhere they can reach, gliding between Hank’s chest and hips, winding up his neck to pull the hair-tie to release his grey locks. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Hank muttered, tilting his face away to pepper kisses along Connor’s jawline. 

Connor just hummed and smiled, kissing the side of his face when he can. “Is that so?”   
  
“You know the rules if you wanna stop, okay?” 

That made him just chuckle a little, “What, did you get new handcuffs or something? It’s not my fault you broke the last pair.”   
  


“Oh, this is much different than handcuffs. How would you like me to fill you up, baby?”   
  
Instead of a reply, Connor just pulled Hank’s face toward his to meet their lips again, and they shimmy into a better position on the bed so Hank can slide a pillow beneath Connor’s hips. His cock was already leaking synthetic cum, and he swipes a glob of it onto his finger to massage around Connor’s hole. 

“Fuck yes-” Connor gasped, bucking gently into the touch. It doesn’t take long before Hank is sliding into him.

In the dark, Connor couldn’t tell it was a new component, but now that it was inside of him…

“What’s this?” he asked breathlessly. “F-feels different… thinner than you usually are?”

“Oh, that’ll change,” Hank said softly. He started to rock gently into his partner, nibbling at his shoulder as he continued. “Remember our conversation the other day?”

Connor paused, “About… getting groceries?”   
  
“Nooooo… about your internet history.”

It took a few more deep thrusts before Connor connects the dots, and moans as it settles in. “Y-yeah?”   
  
“I wanted to know… what it would look like… to see you filled with eggs.”

“Ahhh-!” Connor keened; his breaths come more hurried, and he wriggled underneath Hank, but not really in an attempt to get away. “Y-you… what did you do?!”

“Whattya say, baby? Come for me, and I’ll give what you want.”

Connor clenched around him, moaning Hank’s name like a desperate plea as his body quaked in pleasure, his hot cum drenching himself, and Hank, and the sheets.

With a steadying breath, while Connor was blissed out and muscles completely relaxed, he activated a program and could feel a little bit of extra lubrication travel through him as the eggs were pushed from their compartment. It felt strange, but immensely pleasurable, as they created bulges in his cock and moved from inside him to inside Connor. 

It took a bit of force, gently stretching Connor open to take them all in, and his breathing turned into almost panicked squeaks as each of the three eggs pumped into him.

As the last one crept along, Hank could feel his own orgasm building, almost frying his sensors as he came hard. The last egg left him, but he kept himself buried inside Connor while his systems rebooted, hardly aware of the little shakes and whimpers coming from beneath him.

He hazily came back online, groaning contently as Connor squirmed. “Holy fuck… holy fuck, Hank.”  
  
“Hmmmm.. Are they ready to be laid?”  
  
Connor just nodded, waiting for Hank to pull away before squeezing the first egg out. It crested slowly, and Hank watched in absolute awe at the effort. “You’re doing so well, baby. How does it feel?” He rubbed at Connor’s thigh, and smiled wryly as he braced his hands inside each of Connor’s knees to keep his legs spread open wide. “Push against my hands, if it helps.”  
  
“F-fuck… God…. _Fuck_ , Hank!” He breathed in, pushing, and the first egg came out with a slight, wet pop. His head dropped back, in relief, and reached a hand to his belly. “I f-feel them in there… oh fuck.”

Hank removed one of his hands, sticking his thumb into his mouth to wet it and then massaged the edges of Connor’s hole. “You’re not done yet, huh?”   
  
“N-no…” A smile twitched on Connor’s lips, and he gathered himself again before working to push the next egg. The slippery cum had spilled deep enough that this egg seemed to take less time, easily working its way out with the third one close behind.

“Maybe I should get you bigger ones, if this is so easy,” Hank teased, and then pressed his hand against the egg to keep it from coming out too fast. “Can’t have that, can we?”   
  
He did allow it to come out, but only slowly, drinking in Connor’s delicious moans when it hit the widest point. Connor gripped the messy sheets, his back arching slightly as he tried to work against Hank’s fingers, eventually pushing it out into Hank’s hand.

But the third one… that was more of a challenge. With nothing behind it to aid Connor in pushing it out, he did several passes before setting his forearm over his eyes in exhaustion.

“Please…” Connor panted. “Please, I need the last one out.” Hank raised his eyebrows, and was about to speak when Connor interrupted him with a small sob. “Please help me, honey. I need you to help me.”   
  
“All right, all right…” 

Hank reached inside, the egg still centimeters from escape, feeling around with a finger or two. “It’s a little far for me to reach. Can you push it just a little bit more.”

Tiredly, Connor nodded but did as he was asked. He gave a firm squeeze, bringing the egg just a little closer to Hank, who then reached inside to grip the egg with his fingertips. They worked in tandem, achingly slow for Connor’s taste, but Hank pulled it out of him as cum and lube spilled out just behind. 

“A lovely little clutch, honey. You did good.”

Leaving the eggs at the edge of the bed, Hank climbed up toward the pillows to cradle Connor gingerly in his arms. A little weak, but still somehow smiling, Connor nuzzled him back.

“So…” Connor whispered hoarsely. “You said something about bigger ones?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like just a few hours??? Feels crazy but we did it!!!
> 
> Thanks to honkforhankcon for the idea, and big love to goldenganjj for being my sensitivity reader


End file.
